deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Raphael vs Wolverine
Raphael vs Wolverine is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Description Mutant Super Heroes with Bad Attitudes Interlude (CberJason2009) Terra: Hero's are Brave, Proud and Very Positive. But these Two Hero's are the ones with Bad Attitudes. Like Raphael, the Red Twin Sai Ninja Turtle with Anger Issues SpiderZilla 04: And Wolverine, The Clawed Mutant that needs Anger Management and calls everyone Bub. He's Terra the Hedgehog and I'm SpiderZilla 04 and we're here to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle.﻿ Raphael (CyberJason2009) Terra: You all know how these Mutant Turtles were created, 4 Baby Turtles that's got exposed to Mutagen, then was trained in Ninjitzu by the Master Rat Splinter. We analyzed Leonardo, but now we analyzing Red Hot Angry One... Raphael SpiderZilla 04: Raphael is the second oldest of the Turtles and the one with the most attitude. His trademark color is Red...aka the Color of Rage. Anyway out of all the Turtles he is the most violent of the Turtles and is the "Muscle" of the team. Terra: His Trademark Weapon is the Twin Sai, Points can be used for Stabbing, Handles can be used for Beating, and He can Snap Swords with them. Like Leo, Raph is equipped Normal, Shock, and Burst Shurikens, Smoke Bombs, and has a Skateboard SpiderZilla 04: Since we've already demonstrated the smoke bombs we'll just skip it. He has a pet turtle named Spike. He is the fastest of his brothers, he can take many blows from his enemies yet could heal much faster than an average human, and like regular turtles, he can go into his shell. Terra: Believe it or not, He does have a soft side, but only reveals it to Spike, however he occasionally does so to his Brothers and Splinter﻿ SpiderZilla 04: But other times he is short tempered when he feels unappreciated. he usually goes into situations that are over his head. He thinks the least out of his brothers...Besides Mikey. His temper is the main reason he is not leader.﻿ Terra: And that Temper was the reason He and Leo got into a Fight SpiderZilla 04: He is also a bit impatient when it comes to stealth although, in a way, his temper boosts his skills when he is in battle...So basically his rage works out either way? Terra: Maybe, apparently, he actually has a Fear of Cockroaches...WHAT?! SpiderZilla 04: Really? Cockroaches? The Big Bad Turtle Fears a Little Bug?!? Really Raph?! Terra: Yep, His Temper and Preferring to Attack First got Him to Switch Bodies with a Kraang Droid... *Facepalm* oh my god Raph SpiderZilla 04: Not to mention when he fought the Shredder he didn't even stand a chance...To be fair all the Turtles have a Hard time with Shred Head but it wouldn't hurt for Raph if he could use a bit of Thinking instead of Charging into Battle. Terra: I'm not even Done yet, He also Lost a Fight to Mikey, because Mikey was Annoying the crap out of Him SpiderZilla 04:...........COME ON RAPH! That just proves he needs some Anger Management. He's also the one who likes to go out to the surface the most which is Dangerous for them...Why can't they be accepted by Society? Terra: though Raph has shown that he had a Good Side. Leo was Kidnapped by Stone Warriors, and Raph knew he made a Huge Mistake to Fight Him, once the Turtles freed Him, Raph agreed to have Leo as the Leader. And when Leo was at the Jungle Training. Raph became "the Nightwatcher". he watches over the City at Night, obviously, with Dark Armor, Chains, and a Motorcycle...Dang, that's really Cool SpiderZilla 04: No wonder people think Raph is the coolest of the Turtles. But he can also do a Killer Batman voice, as stated by Mikey. Raph: Give Me the Camera Mikey: Look, he's doing his Batman Voice Terra: L,O,L, I love that Movie﻿ SpiderZilla 04: I know right. Raphael in total is a Cool but Rude Turtle with serious Anger issues. Raph: Alright, an All You can Beat Buffet Wolverine (CberJason2009) SpiderZilla 04: Meet James Howlett but you can call him Logan or Wolverine. The story of Wolverine is a long one and it too is another sad story...#SadLivesforGreatSuperheroes. Anyway Logan was enlisted into a program called the Weapon X program, which was created to fight off the Mutant menace...But Logan would soon learn he too would become a Mutant. Terra: Logan was pumped full of Thorazine, beaten, and kidnapped, by a group of armed men from the Weapon X. The man known only as the Professor, Dr.Abraham Cornelius, and Dr. Carol Hines began to examine Logan while he floated in a containment tank. Logan's skeleton, including his Claws, was bonded with the indestructible metal known as Adamantium, making it unbreakable, and his personality was buried beneath the most intense brainwashing he had ever undergone. SpiderZilla 04: While in the tank, Logan was put under deep hypnosis while being told he was an animal. Logan was forced by Weapon X to slaughter every inhabitant of the small town of Roanoke as a test. Logan proved too difficult for the Weapon X Program to control and, after many years, he broke free of the programming, fell into a berserker fury and escaped the facility, with the help of the Winter Soldier, killing nearly everyone except for the Professor, Dr. Cornelius, Dr. Hines, and Malcolm Colcord. Basically long story short Wolverine has fought the Hulk, He's fought Sabertooth, He's a member of the X-Men,the New Avengers, and the Avengers, and he's the Leader of the Team known as X-Force Terra: So anyways, Wolverines Claws were made of Bones, but now their made of Adamantium. They can pretty much Stab through anything SpiderZilla 04: Everything except for a substance called Vibranium. Anyway he's survived hits from Thor and the Hulkbuster, along with surviving battles with the Hulk...Wow Terra: He has plenty of Claw Moves: "Beserker Barage" Which he charges forward, Slicing his opponent multiple times. "Tornado Claw" which is basically Spinning Claw Uppercut. And "Drill Claw" when he's in the Air, He Drills his opponent SpiderZilla 04: Wolverine also has some finishing moves like "Fatal Claw", A variation of the ending blow from Weapon X. Cross-slashes upwards, creating a huge cross of energy that damages opponents in the air. Can be used in midair. "Beserker Barrage X", which is a stronger version of the Beserker Barrage. He has the "Beserker Charge", which Wolverine summons a violet aura as he activates his full instincts, while gifted with a momentarily increased movement and attack speed. Finally his last Finishing move is "Weapon X", which is a barrage of attacks is unleashed on the foe before slashing straight through them, leaving an X formed from slash marks, representing his moniker, Weapon X Terra: Dang, Wolverine is pretty Tough. He can easily Beat Up Deadpool, Went Toe to toe with Hulk, even teamed up with Hulk against the Bad Guys of Weapon X SpiderZilla 04: Yep. Although there is one move he has that proves that there's a Monster inside of him and it is called...Beserker Rage. Terra: He basically unlocks this form when he's in Extreme Pain and Anger SpiderZilla 04: When he is in this state, he loses all control and ignores all pain while being consumed by the animalistic instinct that is still within him, thanks to Dr. Cornelius. Terra: Even though He has a Healing Factor, He can still Die. His Healing Factor is connected to his Brain, His so-called Un-breakable Skeleton can be Broken and the Healing Factor is Weak to Carbonanium SpiderZilla 04: In fact, he was killed from a Carbonanium Sword in the "You Know who" kills the Marvel Universe story. Because of his Adamantium skeleton he can be controlled by Super beings with Magnetic powers like Magneto. He can also be killed from Drowning in water Terra: Drowning? Seriously? SpiderZilla 04: I know right. Of all things, Drowning is one of his weaknesses? Terra: Well, Wolverine also got caught in a Body Switch Situation, He Switched with Spiderman SpiderZilla 04: *Facepalm* Oh my god...Really Logan? Terra: despite all of that, Wolvy is Quick, Strong, Sharp, and has a Good sense of Smell. Wolverine: Get out of here, Bub, we're Done Fight (CberJason2009) Back in New York, Raphael was Skateboarding on the Rooftops, He stopped at a Building near the Sewer Hole he came from Raphael: Whew, That blew some Steam off... Wait *Looks down and see's Wolverine at the Sewer Hole* (Who's That?) (Wolverine's Communicator) Beast: *Ok Logan, the Mysterious Goo should be located in that Sewer* Wolverine: Got it Bub. I'll let you know when I get it. Over and out *Enters the sewer* Raph: (OH HECK NO) *Jumps to the Sewer Hole* Wolverine: *Sniffs the air* The Goop must be close. It smells worse than this Sewer. *Walks closer to the turtles home, Sniffs air again and stops* Somethings following me. Raph: GOTCHA *Jumps toward Wolverine with Sai's* Wolverine: !!! *Dodges and the claws come out* Alright Bub, Leave now or things are gonna get ugly. Raph: WHO ARE YOU? And what are you doing in My Home? Wolverine: My Name is Wolverine. I'm the Best there is at what I do, but what I do isn't very nice. And I'm here to collect some green Goop located in the sewer. Now Get out of here Bub! Raph: I don't take Orders from a Costume Freak in My Home. Wait, Costume? ...! You must Be a Friend of the Guy Who Killed Leo Wolverine: What? You mean Spiderman? Raph: YOU AND YOUR FRIEND WILL PAY FOR KILLING OUR BROTHER Wolverine: Hmph If you're looking for a Fight then BRING IT BUB *FIGHT* Raph: GRR *Charges Wolverine* Wolverine: *Charges for Raph and slashes at him with his Claws* Raph: *Slicing Wolverine with Sai's* Wolverine: *Punches Raph back and heals* Nice Try Bub. NOW IT'S MY TURN *Charges for Raph* Raph: *Throws Shurikens at Wolverine* Wolverine: GAH! *Gets hit with the Shurikens* That suppose to hurt? *Charges Raph and throws him to the wall* Raph: GRR *Throws a Smoke Bomb* Wolverine: *Sniffs air* Grrr *Gets in a defensive position* Raph: *appears behind Wolverine* Sup *Punches Wolverine* Wolverine: GAH! *Gets knocked down* Grrr *Claws appear* GRRRR BERSERKER BARRAGE *Slices Raph Multiple times* Raph: GAH, GRR *Throws Shock Shuriken at Wolverine* Wolverine: GAHHGAHGH *Getting shocked by the Shock Shuriken* Bub You're getting on my Bad Side! *Shakes it off and throws Raph in the air then drills him* Raph: Bad Side? I didn't know you had a Good Side *gets up and Stabs Wolverine multiple Times* Wolverine: GAH! *Grabs Raph's neck and starts to choke him* Raph: ACK ACK *Punches Wolverines Face* Wolverine: *Gets knocked back* GRRRR *Then throws Raph in the air and Spinning Claw Uppercuts Raph* Raph: *Throws Burst Shurikens at Wolverine* Wolverine: GAH! *Gets knocked back and heals up* Not Bad Bub. *Gets up* But I've seen better! Raph: *Runs up and starts Slicing, Stabbing, and Beating Wolverine* Wolverine: GRRR *Stabs Raph in the Gut* Raph: GAH *Falls to his Knees* Wolverine: Hmph. *Heals up* Come on Bub, That all you got? *Cracks Knuckles* Raph: ...GRR, NOW YOU'VE DONE IT, GRAH *Charges Wolverine and starts Stabbing him multiple times, then Stabs him in the Face* Wolverine: GAH! *Falls to the Ground* Raph: DIE *Jumps on Wolverine and starts Stabbing him again* Wolverine: *Seemingly is dead* Raph: THAT WAS FOR LEO Wolverine: *Motionless* Raph begins to leave and then Wolverine starts to heal Wolverine: Grr. Gah. Alright Bub, let's try that again, RAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG! *Charges for Raph and starts to stab him* Raph: *Throws Smoke Bomb at Wolverines Face, followed by all 3 Shurikens* Wolverine: GAH! *Throws Raph in the air* SO LONG, Bub, FATAL CLAW *summons Lazer Slashes* LET'S GO *Slashes Raph Multiple Times* Raph: GAH *Breathing Heavily* GRR... GRR... GRR... GRR, D*** YOU, I WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THIS *Charges Wolverine* Wolverine: COME ON BUB! *Enters Beserker Rage* Raph: GRAH *Stabs Wolverine*﻿ Wolverine: GRRRRRRRRRRRR *Ignores the pain and Throws Raph off* GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RAUUUUGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *Charges for Raph and prepares to finish him* Raph: YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS ARE KILLING THIS FAMILY Wolverine: WEAPON X *Slashes Raph Multiple times, summons a Whirlwind of Slashes, and the Cross Slashes Him* Raph: (right behind you Leo) *Dies* Wolverine: *Goes back to normal and spits on the ground* I need a beer. *K.O.* Results SpiderZilla 04: Holy Crap That was Brutal! Terra: That Family is Screwed, well, Wolverine and Raph are equal Strength and Rage, but Wolverine has more Speed and a Sense of Smell. Plus the Fact that Wolverine has the Healing Factor and Unbreakable Bones SpiderZilla 04: Raph didn't even know that if you cut Wolvy's head off it would finish him. Also when Wolverine enters Beserker Rage he ignores any pain put in front of him. Nothing will phase him when he's in that state and he's unleashed the animal in that state. Terra: Plus the fact that Raph best way of Battle is just Jumping in without a Plan and just Attack, making this easier for Logan. Wolverine is the Alpha Hunter in this Fight SpiderZilla 04: The winner of this Death Battle is The Wolverine. Next Time (CberJason2009) (Two Robotic Roars were heard) *MECHAGODZILLA VS MECHAGOMORA* Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Nickelodeon vs Disney' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'TMNT vs Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:'Vigilantes' themed Death Battles Category:Became a DBX Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Knife vs Claw